


A Change of Pace

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Sex, mentioned rut, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto takes some time to bond with Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a request from Sundrop and takes place before Unexpected Heat, but after Warm Welcome.
> 
> Basically, the characters of Free! are all in a pack led by Sousuke. Everyone's sleeping with everyone, but there's a strict hierarchy. Enjoy!

Rin cornered him when he was washing up after dinner, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist and nosing at his neck. “Hey baby, why don't you leave those and come up to my room?” The offer made Ai blink in surprise. Rin usually ignored him, preferring to spend time with the other Alphas. If Ai was being honest with himself, he had developed a bit of a crush on Rin. He was strong and good-looking, with a grin that sent shivers down Ai’s spine. The Omega’s face had an embarrassing habit of heating up whenever Rin even glanced his way, and now he was sure his blush was quite noticeable.

But the Alpha also made him uneasy. His raw energy was intimidating and Ai knew if he gave a direct order he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from obeying. Sousuke had told Ai to do the dishes though, and he outranked Rin. Ai was spared from dealing with the conflict inside him by the pack leader himself, who strode easily into the kitchen, only to stop and focus on the two by the sink.

“Rin, quit bothering the pup. He has work to do.”

Rin just hugged him tighter, turning them both around. “I'm just saying hi, don't get your panties in a knot. And speaking of knots...” He went back to nuzzling Ai's neck and the Omega let out a nervous squeak.

“Rin...” Sousuke said warningly, authority creeping into his voice. Ai felt his knees growing weak as his body started to submit. Rin let him go with a huff, and he sank to the ground, head bowed against the heavy Alpha energy in the room. Rin didn't seem to notice. He stalked over to Sousuke with a scowl, but the pack leader didn't give an inch.

“Why you gotta ruin my fun? You’re such a buzzkill,” Rin spat out, itching with pent-up energy. Sousuke growled at him.

“You're testing my patience.”

“Yeah? What're you going to do about it?”

In a flash, Sousuke grabbed Rin's shirt, shoving him into the cabinets. They snarled at each other while Ai sat on the floor, paralyzed, a sponge still held loosely in one hand. He managed to look up when Makoto entered the room. “Alphas,” he said calmly in greeting, and Rin broke their eye contact, glancing over to the Beta. Sousuke quickly took advantage of the distraction, pulling Rin’s head forward by his hair and sinking his teeth into the pack bite on the back of Rin’s neck.

“Fuck!” Rin shouted, but he went limp as Sousuke shook him, his hold strong.

“No fair...” he murmured, and Sousuke rolled his eyes. Makoto regarded the two with a mildly worried expression, but ultimately decided he didn't have to get involved. Instead, he turned to Ai and helped him up. The little Omega stumbled immediately, so Makoto scooped him into his arms.

“Hey there, it's okay. Don't worry about Rin, he’s just a bit unstable because he’s going into rut soon.” Ai stared up at the large Beta with wide eyes. “Are you alright?” Makoto asked him gently.

“Y-yes,” he said nervously. He’d seen Makoto around the house, but they hadn’t interacted much since the Beta was usually busy with Haru.  

“Do you remember my name?” he asked, his tone kind. “I know you’ve been meeting a lot of new people lately.”

“M-makoto.”

The Beta smiled warmly and Ai felt a tingle go through him at the sign of approval.

“That’s it. Can I take you upstairs? It’d be better to talk away from them.” He glanced over at the Alphas.

Ai flushed. “What about the dishes?”

Makoto winked at him as they started out of the kitchen. “I’m sure Rin will take care of them.”

Ai looked over his shoulder and saw that Sousuke had released Rin, who was now sitting limply on the floor, glaring at nothing. The pack leader seemed to be talking to him sternly in a low voice.

Makoto brought Ai to his room, closing the door behind them. It was simple enough, a large bed and some bookcases, with a desk in one corner and an orca poster tacked up on the wall. He sat cross-legged on the bed, holding Ai loosely in his lap.

“How're you settling in?” he asked, rubbing Ai's back soothingly. His smile was soft and set Ai at ease.

“I'm okay. Still getting used to how things work around here, I guess.”

“Well, I'm happy to answer any questions you have. We want you to feel at home here. We're your family now.”

Ai nodded, reassured. Then he glanced away, thinking.

“Rin asked me to his room...” he said slowly. Makoto nodded, unfazed. His gaze drifted over the mark on Ai's neck and what he could see of the one under his chin.

“I see you've been with Sousuke and Nagisa already. Rin must be feeling jealous. He'll want his time with you soon. But it should wait until after his rut is over. Nagisa usually helps him through it, I’m sure he won’t mind doing so again.”

Ai swallowed. “He makes me a little nervous. Can…” he paused and Makoto nodded encouragingly. “Can I stay with you tonight?” The Beta seemed a bit surprised, but he smiled warmly.

“Sure, Ai. I’d been meaning to spend some time with you anyway.” His smile turned wry. “I’m pretty sure I already know the answer to this, but are you going to try to rank me?”

Ai shook his head quickly. He'd never be able to pin someone as big as Makoto. The Beta chuckled lightly. “You can try if you want, I wouldn't mind. Not that I'd go easy on you, but still.”

“No, I-,” Ai bared his neck, “I submit to you,” he whispered.

Makoto smiled. “Okay.” He turned Ai's face toward his with a gentle hand, then leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ai sighed into the kiss. It was so much softer than Nagisa's, and Sousuke hadn't kissed him at all. After a moment, Makoto pulled back.

“How do you feel?” he asked kindly.

“Good...” Ai breathed. It made him a little giddy to be receiving attention from the big Beta, and he couldn't get enough of the calming energy he put out, especially after the stress of being around two angry Alphas.

“Good.” Ai beamed at the praise in his tone. Makoto kissed him again, slow and tender, rubbing his hand up and down the Omega's side. When he pulled back, Ai's eyes were half-lidded and he was smiling lazily.

“Cutie,” Makoto chuckled, kissing Ai's nose. Ai giggled happily. This sort of easy affection was what he'd been craving. And he wanted to make this wonderful Beta feel good in return. As they fell back into another slow kiss, Ai opened his mouth a little, licking Makoto’s lower lip. Makoto pulled back, a light blush spread across his cheek.

“Ai, honey, we don't have to.”

“I _want_ to,” Ai insisted. “Let me make you feel good. I want your mark too.”

Makoto's blush deepened, and he bit his lip. “Okay,” he said after a moment. “As long as you let me make you feel good too.” Ai nodded eagerly and the Beta helped them shift so Ai was straddling his lap.

When Makoto kissed him again, it was deeper, with his tongue dipping into Ai’s mouth, and the Omega gave a little whine of pleasure. He rolled his hips and was delighted to hear Makoto's breath hitch. The Beta's hands crept under Ai's shirt, warm against his skin. He started to pull it up and Ai lifted his arms so Makoto could get it all the way off.

“Ah, pretty thing,” Makoto murmured, running his hands up and down Ai's sides. The Omega sighed with pleasure, then gasped lightly as Makoto's mouth dropped to one of his nipples. He sucked gently, then swirled his tongue around the hard nub. Ai tangled his hands in Makoto's hair, arching into the sensation.

“Nhnn, Makoto…” he whined. The Beta pulled off and captured Ai's mouth in a wet kiss, caressing Ai's chest with his hand. Ai let out little sounds of pleasure, cupping Makoto's face. Then he pushed him back, pulling at the Beta's shirt. Makoto helped him get it off, and the Omega's eyes widened at the muscles underneath.

“Wow,” he said slowly, running his hands over them. Makoto made an embarrassed noise, leaning forward to distract Ai with another kiss. His thumb rubbed against Ai's neck and the Omega shivered.

“Where will you put yours?” he asked shyly, and Makoto considered, looking over the two marks already decorating the Omega. Then he squeezed Ai's shoulder.

“I haven't decided yet. Wherever feels right.” Ai returned his smile.

They started kissing again, and slowly Makoto's hand wandered down to the waistband of Ai's shorts.

“This okay?” he murmured, and Ai nodded, lifting his hips a bit so Makoto could slide his hand into his shorts. He gasped as Makoto's fingers found the wetness there, cheeks going pink. Makoto kissed his neck gently, rubbing his fingers through the slick.

“You feel so good,” he whispered, and Ai let out a little moan. Makoto's finger found his clit and he began to tease it slowly. Ai panted, hips jerking into the touch. He could feel the tension building in his groin, warm and delicious.

Makoto's other hand reached up and held the back of Ai's neck, under the pack bite, helping him to rest his forehead against the Beta's shoulder.

“Good, good, you're doing so well,” he murmured, and Ai positively keened at the praise. Makoto's finger slipped lower and into Ai’s wet heat. The Omega’s breath hitched, his muscles squeezing around the finger for a moment before relaxing. Fingering him slowly, Makoto dropped light kisses on the side of Ai’s neck. Then he added a second finger and Ai clutched at his arm, letting out a low moan. He rocked his hips a little, matching Makoto’s rhythm. The Beta’s thumb began rubbing at his clit and he shuddered.

“A-ah, yes, please,” he panted. Makoto moved his fingers faster and it wasn’t long before the pleasure came to a head, flooding through his body as he came. He grabbed Makoto's hand to stop it and the Beta patiently waited as Ai panted and twitched, stroking Ai's neck with his thumb. After another moment, he slid his fingers out of Ai and the Omega relaxed, flopping against Makoto's chest with a drawn-out sigh of contentment.

“Nhnnn, that felt amazing,” he mumbled and Makoto let out a light laugh.

“I'm glad. Take all the time you need.” When Ai had caught his breath, he sat up, face flushed and smiling. He pecked Makoto on the lips and rubbed their necks together affectionately. Then he climbed off Makoto so he could take off his shorts. With a grimace at the big slick stain on his underwear, he tossed them in the direction his shirt had gone and straddled Makoto again. The Beta had been watching him with a fond expression and now he drew Ai back into his arms, running his hands over his naked body.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. Ai blushed happily, leaning into the embrace. They kissed again, slow and deep, then Ai pulled back, hands falling to Makoto's waistband. The Beta nodded when he looked up uncertainly, so he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper. Makoto was hard underneath, though his calm expression betrayed little of the arousal he must be feeling.

“Do you want them all the way off?” Ai asked, and Makoto nodded again. He lifted his hips so Ai could pulled down his pants and boxers, then moved back on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard, wincing slightly as he settled back. His cock lay against his stomach, flushed and heavy. Ai didn’t realize he’d been staring until Makoto shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Shaking his head quickly, Ai crawled over and nuzzled the Beta’s chest. Makoto lifted his face with a hand under his chin, bringing their lips together. As they kissed, Ai shifted so he was positioned above Makoto’s cock.

“Are you ready?” Makoto asked when they broke apart, voice low. The Omega nodded and Makoto helped guide his hips, holding his cock so the head pressed against the boy's entrance. Taking a breath, Ai pushed down. There was resistance at first, but then the head sunk inside of him and he sighed with relief. He rocked slowly, pressing further down each time until the whole length was deep inside him. Breathing heavily, he looked up to see Makoto's eyes closed, his lips parted and pleasure written across his features. Laying a light hand on Makoto's chest, he sat up, then pressed down again, a long stroke that elicited a gasp from the Beta.

“God, Ai,” he said hoarsely, and the Omega smiled. Makoto felt good inside him, not as overwhelmingly large as Sousuke had been. He repeated the action, falling into a steady rhythm that left them both panting hard. Makoto's hands were on his hips, fingers flexing.

“How does that feel?” Ai breathed, and Makoto groaned in response. The Beta opened his eyes, and it took a moment for him to focus on Ai's face. He cupped Ai's cheek with a shaky hand as the Omega rode him, and Ai leaned into it with a happy hum.

“Ah, go a little slower,” he murmured and Ai responded immediately, slowing his pace until he was making Makoto’s breath hitch with every stroke. When the Beta seemed to be getting close, he clenched his muscles around Makoto's cock as he pulled up and Makoto swore, clapping his hand over his mouth. The Omega sank back down and that sent him over the edge. The Beta came inside of him with a groan, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Ai's shoulder. Ai hissed with pain, but Makoto let go right away, licking gently at the wound. The Omega went up and down once more, easing him through the orgasm, then slid off and Makoto gathered him into his chest, kissing him tenderly.

“That was wonderful, Ai. Thank you.” Ai nuzzled close.

They rested for a while, content despite their sweaty bodies. Ai ran a light finger around the mark on Makoto’s neck. The teeth marks were scabbed over, a dark red that meant the wound was deep.

“Who’s this?”

“Rin,” Makoto said, watching Ai calmly. The Omega’s finger drifted to the one above Makoto’s collarbone. It was an old scar, but still prominently visible, the tissue light against Makoto’s tan skin. “And this?”

“Haru.”

 Ai looked up at him. “He doesn’t reopen it?” Makoto shook his head.

“He used to, but not anymore. We’ve been together long enough that it’ll never fade.”

Ai hummed in thought. “Where’s Sousuke’s?”

Makoto leaned forward, revealing a large bite on the back of his left shoulder. It was a bit swollen and had obviously been renewed recently. Ai made a face and rubbed his cheek on Makoto’s shoulder sympathetically. But the Beta didn’t seem bothered by it, instead focusing on the mark he’d left on Ai.

“Let's get cleaned up. Then we can put some salve on that, and the others,” he said seriously. Ai nodded, leaning up to kiss Makoto’s cheek and earning himself a smile. Climbing out of bed, Makoto pulled out two towels, tossing one to Ai, and they headed to the bathroom, one of Makoto’s hands resting lightly on Ai’s back. Ai blushed hotly as they passed Rei walking in the other direction, but the other Beta just offered them a cordial smile and continued on his way without comment. In the shower, Makoto scrubbed shampoo into Ai’s hair, careful to keep it out of his eyes, and Ai helped Makoto scrub the hard-to-reach places on his back.  

After they dried off, they made their way back to the room and Makoto pulled out a jar of salve. He began rubbing it into Ai’s marks, his touch gentle. The Omega sighed happily at the soothing sensation, his pain melting away. He took the jar when Makoto had finished and carefully did the same for him. Then they climbed back into bed, not bothering with clothes, and exchanged a few more light kisses before dozing off, Ai draped over Makoto's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, this got pretty fluffy. Not really surprising considering who it features! I've always imagined Makoto to be a gentle lover <3
> 
> If you're interested in seeing a particular pairing, or want to know more about an aspect of the world, let me know! I love suggestions and prompts!
> 
> You can find me at haikyukulele.tumblr.com!


End file.
